School of Rock: Back to School
by nothingspecial1163
Summary: After nine years of living on their own, Dewey finally returns, but will things be the same?
1. Zack

****

Hey, so I've just finished watching School of Rock again, for the fourth time in two days, amazing!! I forgot how good it was and the ending sort of inspired me to write a sequel fanfic, I've got a few ideas I've been playing around with. Just to warn you these are just my ideas, so they obviously won't be what everyone else was thinking but still.

* * *

He stood at the front door, wondering as to whether he should knock or not. It had been nine years, he had abandoned them. But was it really that big a deal. _Stupid_. Of course it was. They were at the height of their popularity, nothing could have stopped them. But they've done pretty well since, sure it's not the same, but they would understand. _No_. They had been left there without him, like a child losing their father. It was wrong. But he had to see them, to take in their age. To know they were alright, that they had forgiven him. _Not a chance_. Why would they not want to forgive him? He was the one who had brought them to fame, he could have taken it away at any point. _Bastard_. Yeah, that did sound pretentious, like he was god. A rock god...but not god.

His fist rose slowly and tapped the oak door. He heard shuffling, they had probably known he was there. It must have been half an hour he had been standing there. The sound of movement became louder and he heard voices. He debated whether or not to say anything, would it be awkward calling through the door? That might have put them off opening the door at least. What would he say? What could he say? Would they really want to listen. This was probably all a waste of time.

"Yes?" That voice was easily recognisable. The calm yet firm tone of Summer's voice drifted through the open door frame. She stood there, almost demanding an answer. Summer. Always the most grown up out of the class, mature but still a child underneath it all. He suddenly realised he hadn't answered in a while, his thoughts burying his conciousness.

"Oh...I..." He began, but Summer cut him off immediately. She shook her head and grabbed his jacket.

"Don't say anything...yet, just come inside" He nodded and walked past her into the large house. As he passed her, she leaned into his ear and whispered.

"I knew you'd come back, they didn't believe me, but hey I was right," He smiled softly and continued into the main room. Inside everything was so large, he had expected the outside view to be decieving, but it wasn't. It was big outside and it was big inside. The living room was large and cream. The walls were a light biege colour and the carpet matched. From the pictures hanging on the walls and the one excessively large one hanging over the fireplace, it was obvious Freddy and Summer lived here. And he was proven right, obviously Summer had opened the door, and Freddy sat in the main room. He was sat over the length of a large leather couch, sprawled across it lazily. That was how he had left him, living the rock star life style. But was he with Summer? Had they actually got together? Perhaps everyone lived here, that was it. _Nope_. Summer floated over to Freddy and kissed him slowly on the lips. They were definitely together.

But he had noticed something instantly, he had been standing there now for at least two minutes and Freddy hadn't even looked at him, he was mad. Big time. Summer bent down and whispered in Freddy's ear. She was probably trying to coxe him into acknowledging the other person in the room's existence, but then he noticed. Someone else was there. _Zack?_. His mind was begging him to ask, but it would have been odd. The young man in the corner had been watching him the whole time and was now smiling and approaching him with open arms. He embraced Zack, as though he were a child, it had been so long. But another voice chirped in, a cruel, mocking voice.

"Hey, don't get too close, he might infect you!" Freddie sneered. Zack backed off again from Dewey.

"That doesn't mean you've been forgiven!" He shouted at Dewey. Dewey began to reply to him, but Freddie lost control

"What the hell were you thinking! This isn't some silly, little game where you get to decide what happens to people! We have feelings as well, your not the only person here!!" He screamed. Summer placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down, but he shrugged it off and stormed upstairs. Zack attempted to follow but was stopped by Summer.

"I think I should go, I don't want you to see him like this." She then glided up the large, marble staircase. Zack turned back to Dewey.

"How have you been?" Dewey asked.

"Alright and you?"

"Not bad, playing much guitar?"

"Not so much, it's different...obviously"

"Oh, I know and I'll do anything to make it up to you kids,"

"I'm cool, it's Freddie you should be worried about. But I don't get it...he had everything and still he wants to complain. You can't please everyone"

A loud thump came from upstairs. Zack turned to the ceiling and then back to Dewey.

"We should probably meet somewhere else, it'd be easier. Coffee house at 2pm?" Zack asked. Dewey nodded and watched Zack approach the stairs and then ascend up them.

The kids had really grown up now, they didn't need him. By the looks of things Freddie wasn't up for ever talking to him again, and he didn't blame him. Things had changed so much, but at least he knew Summer and Zack were still on good terms with him. He checked his watch.

1:42pm

Man, Zack worked fast. He walked slowly to the door and click the latch. He slid through the open door frame and looked back at the house. All those thoughts were gone, the ideas about what had been were just...gone. Nothing anymore. They were trapped in that house, but Dewey was sure they would find a way back to him. Eventually.

He stepped down the long drive way that had led him to the house in the first place. He opened the oversized gates. They creaked upon their hinges, but opened none the less. The coffee house was in sight. This wouldn't take long.

* * *

"So, I have just one question. When Freddie said something about infecting, does that mean you're sick or something?" Dewey asked Zack. Their conversation had previously gone on for nearly an hour.

"To Freddie, yes. To my Dad, yes. To everyone else, no."

"What does that mean?"

"I would've told you if you stayed. I thought it wouldn't matter that much, things are hard for me. I'm..."

"Spit it out, whatever you say, won't shock me. It's fine," Dewey knew what the answer was, he had figured it out when he was talking about things that had happened, but Dewey had to hear it.

"I'm...into guys, you know, not like girls, anymore."

"I know, I got that already, so, why is Freddie so...uptight around you?"

"What I am about to tell you, does not get out to any of the others, got it? Not even Summer. When you left us, about two years later, me and Freddie...sort of had something. But it was while back and things are different now, and we're not so close."

"So what happened, dude? You were friends, that shouldn't have changed anything"

"Well, we were. Everyone noticed that when I realised it wasn't anything, we were...distant. He used me for his rock star image, for some reason, he got more press if he was out groping me or sucking my face off. But he didn't care and I was stupid enough to believe that he did, I guess that really makes me stupid doesn't it?"

"No, man, he fooled you. Gotta say, he was always good at lying. But I think we should try and get you two to be friends again."

"Thanks, for trying, but it's not gonna happen. We've left it too long now, the sad thing is, he still try's it on, you know? Anything, in public, he'll try to pull me closer or something."

"Wait, one question, how do the other's not know, if it was on broadcast?"

"We covered it up by saying they'd edited footage and made things seem like more of a big deal than they really were."

"Oh"

"Yeah, it got complicated, but as long as no one else knows. I'm fine, I can live with it."

"So, do you know where everyone else is?"

* * *

**What do you think, it became a bit drabby towards the end and the whole ending was why the story was written, so don't hate me for it. That's just my ideas. The rest of the story, if I continue, will probably be based on Freddie and Zack, but probably no real relationship. Sorry. R&R :D**


	2. Summer

****

Here's my second chapter. For a while I didn't actually think I would finish this one, but I've now decided otherwise.

**SillySaviiSmiles - Thanks for being the first reviewer, I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as I should have done.**

**Boobintroll - Thank you, we'll see as to what will happen to Freddie.**

**OK**

* * *

Zack had told Dewey that he would only help him meet up with Summer and Freddie, mostly because he had lost touch with the others, but also, deep down, he still held a small grudge.

He had been waiting in the same spot all night. Zack had left at 7:00pm the previous day and the manager had said Dewey could stay there. It was this or back in his old Rock van. He chose this. Eventually morning came. Bright viens of light spun their way through the cracked blinds, like fingers opening Dewey's eyes. Summer was prompt. 8:00am sharp. She always had been. She was the first to class. The first to lunch. Strangely, not the first to leave. She rapped on the door. Dewey had been given permission to open up early, just as long as he didn't let anyone in. This was clearly a slight break in confidence, but he would gone before the owner were awake.

"Open up" Summer called, her voice floating in to the empty room. Dewey jumped up from his slumping position on the seats. He clicked the lock open and pulled the door. He gasped slightly at what he saw. Summer was beaten. He face was trailed with bruises and cuts and she had a large bandage on her head, covering a gash. Her right arm was in a sling and she had several cuts along both of her arms. There was large red, hand prints around neck, both were circled by thin, winding bruises.

"What happened?" He asked. Summer pushed past him and sat on a seat near the door.

"Sit down and then we can talk," She patted the table in front of her. He followed over and sat down. Dewey tried not to stare, but her injuries were horrific. He knew who had caused them. Summer took her sling off and rested her on the table, the bandage wrapping it up was heavily drenched in blood, it had changed a violent crimson colour.

"What happened?" Dewey repeated, still in shock.

"What do you mean?" She replied, her air of confidence obviously shaken.

"Summer, don't play stupid. Where did all those cuts and bruises come from, you look like you've been in a war." She tilted her head and sighed heavily. Dewey swore she was about to cry.

"He doesn't mean to," She mumbled, "Sometimes, when memories come back. He can get...angry," Dewey knew instantly who she meant.

"Summer, this is wrong, you can't let people do this to you. Why did he...?" He began to ask. She knew what he meant.

"You, when he saw you, he got really mad. It brought back those emotions, the ones from when you left us."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, it's not your fault. You weren't the one who beat me with the lamp were you?" She looked back up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Do you need help?"

"What could help me, I'm trapped. I've tried leaving and nothing helps. If I say anything, he'll hurt me. This is just the start..."

"Oh, he didn't...did he?"

"Yeah, when I won't, he makes me. I don't want to...I don't love him anymore."

"It sounds like someone needs to step in"

"Please don't, I'm begging you"

"I can't just ignore this, no decent human being could"

"Then I have to leave. Goodbye Dewey, I'll see you tonight."

"Why tonight?"

"Didn't Zack invite you to the party?"

"No"

"There's a big reunion at our house, most people will be there. You should come."

"You're going to host a party like that?"

"I won't be downstairs, Freddie said we'll tell people I'm sick"

"That's 'sick'!"

"No, it's right. I shouldn't look like this, it'll ruin people's good times."

"I'm sure they'd rather know the truth"

"No, they wouldn't" Dewey shook his head, Summer had been brainwashed by Freddie. And when she tried to escape he hurt her. In bad ways.

"Goodbye, Dewey." She said. She got out of her seat and hugged Dewey before walking out the door.

What had happened. These kids had fallen to pieces when he left. They were drifting further and further apart. It wasn't right. Not only would Dewey be at the reunion, he would confront Freddie and try to find out more from the other kids.

* * *

Summer stopped just outside the door. She leaned against the wall and began to cry. Tears streaking down from her eyes, she let out her pain. Both physical and mental. She wanted nothing more than to run and hide behind Dewey, but she couldn't. She couldn't depend on others to protect her, Freddie just hurt them. She couldn't be responsible for that. Summer heard shuffling inside and ran, fearing it was Dewey. She didn't want him to see her like this. Crying. Freddie said it was sign of weakness. He would hit her every time she cried. She would have to stop by Tomeka's before she got home. She was only person she could talk to without consequence. It wouldn't matter if Tomeka said anything to Freddie, if he tried to hit her, she would hit him back, as she had done on several occasions.

* * *

**There we go. Another chapter. I feared I'd abandoned this story a while back, but clearly not. What do people think? Party next! Lots of drama ensues. R&R Thanks.**


	3. Freddie

**Here's my next chapter, thanks for reading my avid little...readers. Here's a shout out to the only reviewer for last chapter.**

**Boobintroll - Thanks for waiting, the next chapter is here, as per your wishes.**

**OK**

* * *

Dewey knew he had to go to the party. He would have to talk to Freddie. Summer was in a relationship where she was trapped, worse still, she was a punchbag for whenever Freddie got mad. He stood waiting at the door. Summer had met with him again, later in the afternoon, to inform him when the party started. Dewey had waited an hour before he arrived, so as to make sure everyone was there who was going. He peered in the window, it was packed. From what he could count, everyone was there, and then some.

He tapped lightly on the door. He heard some shouting and people dancing to music.

"Dewey?" Marta opened the door and was now staring at Dewey. She was tall, blond and slim. That cute, little girl had grown up to be a beautiful woman. A man was standing at her side, one he didn't recognise.

"Marta. Yeah, it's me" She jumped forward and hugged him tightly.

"Wow, it's been so long. This is Drew, he's my boyfriend" Drew stepped forward and shook Dewey's hand.

"It's good to meet you, man. You know she's always talking about you being the one that got her to fame." He said. Marta turned to him and tried to gesture for him to go quiet.

"Really?...Of course, Broadway, this Summer. Your in Chicago, aren't you?" He asked. Dewey had seen her face on many flyers around town, illustrating the best show on Earth.

"Yeah, I guess. Are you coming in?" She asked, blushing.

"Sure, is Summer in there?" He asked.

"No she's sick with flu. But Freddie's taking good care of her." She smiled. Dewey knew he would have managed to wrap them all around his little finger.

"Is he? Well, let's get to the party" He replied. She threw her arms in the air, dancing back into the centre of the large room. It had been decorated with pictures of them all throughout the years. Dewey noticed that his face was missing off of them all. Strangely he had been positioned on the edge of all the photos, so Freddie's job of removing him from them had been that bit easier.

As soon as he entered the room it was like he had set off an alarm. The music stopped and everyone froze. The glared at Dewey, some pleased to see him, others not as enthusiastic.

"What are you doing here?!" Freddie yelled. He was approaching Dewey, anger in his eyes, his fists curled up into balls.

"I'm here to talk" Dewey replied, oblivious to that fact that everyone in the room was staring at him.

"Yeah, well, no one here wants to talk to you. So unless you want my fist in your mouth, get out!"

"Hey, don't talk to him like that!" Dewey turned his attention to the now grown up Tomeka. She was standing on the staircase. Freddie fell silent and backed off. Dewey could tell he was still angry.

"So, we'll talk in the other room" He said, without even looking at Dewey. Dewey followed him through the room and out of everyone's gazes. He turned to Tomeka, who smiled and waved.

The kitchen was large, with many untensils hanging up and around. A knife lay on the counter top, a red liquid along the edges. Dewey tried not to jump to conclusions, odds were against it being what he thought it was. Freddie leaned against the back wall.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He mumbled.

"Umm, let me think, Zack, Summer, everyone else you've been abusing. What happened man?"

"You wanna ask me what happened?! What happened to you? You just abandoned us, some teacher you turned out to be."

"Why are you hurting everyone you get close to?"

"Because sometimes they need to be hurt, to understand what's wrong!"

"No they don't! You beat Summer, so bad....so bad that she felt she had to hide her injuries. And Zack...why did you use him?"

"Come on, Rock Stars use people to get to the top, you should know that."

"Are you hurting people because I hurt you?"

"No!"

"It is, because I left you guys, you want to hurt them to make the pain you feel go away, but it won't. It'll never go away unless you confront your fears."

"Shut up!" Freddie lunged forward and grabbed the knife. Dewey backed away, raising his hand.

"So...who did you use that on?" Dewey pointed to the knife. Freddie sighed and dropped the knife in the sink.

"She wants to leave me...I love her and I can't let her go. If she leaves, I have nothing," Dewey knew he had one chance. While Freddie continued to talk, washing the knife in the sink, Dewey left the kitchen and ran upstairs. He tried each door at the top floor. None opened, but then she walked past him. Summer, covered in blood, beaten even worse than when he first saw her.

"Dewey?" She mumbled.

"Yeah, come with me" He grabbed her by the shoulders, releasing his grip slightly, when she winced in pain. They reached the ground floor to find everyone staring at them, including a shocked Freddie.

"What are you..." He began but was cut off by Dewey.

"Look what he did to her?! Summer isn't sick, she was locked upstairs, pretending she wasn't a punchbag, when she really is." Summer began to cry, she turned to Freddie.

"I had to...they have to know. You can't treat me like this. Where's that sweet, little boy I fell in love with, huh?! He's dead, you murdered him!" She screamed, falling into Dewey's arms. Everyone stood, still. All but Tomeka had been oblivious to what was going on. They felt hurt, but mostly they were angry. Freddie had orchestrated all this, while he was beating Summer in secret and doing god knows what else to her.

Summer looked up again to Freddie an then to everyone.

"I'm pregnant..." She muttered, feeling the anger build up, "I'm PREGNANT!" She screamed. Freddie's mouth dropped open and tears began to fall.

"I..." He begun. He stopped and walked back into the kitchen.

Could Dewey have possibly made this worse?

* * *

**Sorry it's a short one, I haven't got much time to write. R&R**


End file.
